In early days, the facilities in an amusement park are primarily used for games in reality. As the advancement in technology, there are amusement facilities of virtual kinesthesia, which are large projection screens with kinesthetic cabins, allowing users to experience the effects in vision, hearing and body feeling.
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a moving platform in six degrees of freedom disclosed in a Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 546595, including a base platform 11, a moving platform 12 and plural actuators 13. The actuators 13 are disposed between the base platform 11 and the moving platform 12 and work collaboratively to swing the moving platform 12, thereby simulating the real body feeling.
However, the kinesthesia in flight simulated by the movement in six degrees of freedom is still much different than the kinesthesia in real flight, and the present motion platform of simulation is still not real enough, as the kinesthesia of ascending and descending steadily while taking a plane cannot be simulated. In addition, as the conventional moving platform should use at least six sets of actuators, the difficulty in control is raised and the manufacture cost is increased too.
It is worthy of mentioning that although the kinesthetic facility in six degrees of freedom can provide basic motion simulations, as plural extendable rods are disposed alternately between the platforms, the action of one extendable rod will affect other extendable rods. Furthermore, for the kinesthetic facility in six degrees of freedom to accurately simulate the kinesthesia in taking a plane, the plural extendable rods should be extended or compressed significantly, which will increase the use size and the setup size of the parts, thereby further increasing the cost and difficulty in setup.
Accordingly, it is an object to be achieved to by related professionals to achieve a kinesthetic facility with fewer actuating parts, thereby reducing the cost as well as simulating the kinesthesia in flight effectively and precisely.